Naruto is Gone
by Kibaseviltwin
Summary: Naruto ends up in the FAYZ will he survive, will he allow Gaiaphage and Little Pete reign supreme, only time will tell. the first Naruto/Gone crossover


"blah, blah, bunny ears" human talking

"**Shut up puny human**" non-human talking

"How did bunny know I was talking about him" human thought s

"**I can hear your thought to Mortal**" non-human thought

_**;fce'vrkj;oerigvjigfrijfiae;rjgvijg;oargih**_

"Sasuke, our battle has lasted long enough, both of us are nearly out of chakra." stated a Blond teenager in an Orange long coat. "Let's finish this one last move, both of us our strongest jutsu."

"Fine Naruto, if you insist i will allow you to meet my Kirin." stated a pale young man garbed in a tattered white shirt and blue pants. After he spoke an orange tint grew around Naruto's eyes, and Sasuke blew several fireballs into the air. As he opened his eye's two clones appeared at his side as a screeching ball of energy formed in his hand. Above the field of combat the sky darkened and lightning crackled across the sky, in unison two cries could be heard over the ring of battle.

"Kirin."

"Sennin Modo: Rasenshuriken."

After they spoke, a huge bolt of lightning in the form of a dragon rushed at a screeching ball of bladed energy that seemed insignificant in comparison. Only one word could describe the events when they met, Cataclysmic. Streaks of lightning arced from the epicenter quickly followed by hurricane force winds, shredding and tearing all in their path. After the dust cleared the destruction revealed only a sickly purple glow emanating from a skeletal figure enshrouded in black flames. As Sasuke surveyed the field, with spinning red eyes, searching for the blonde who had plagued him most of his life. He proclaimed "FINALLY THE RULE OF UCHIHA IS ENSURED, now that the "dobe" is finally out of the way I will burn Konoha to the ground with the black flames of my hatred." After his proclamation he fell to the ground, coughing out blood from his lungs, "What… what is this; I feel so… empty." and with these last words, Sasuke Uchiha, Student of the White Snake Orochimaru died.

Naruto was in a sewer as he walked through ankle deep water. He walked through the sewer as if he knew where he was going, within moments he approached a hue gate made of what appeared to be polished gold with a single paper tab with the kanji for seal placed over the lock. "KYUUBI, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON, ONE MOMENT IM FIGHTING SASUKE THE NEXT IM HERE WITH YOU, THE LAST TIME YOU DID THIS, PAIN INVADED AND I NEARLY KILLED MYSELF," suddenly his voiced change entirely as he came to a conclusion, "Kurama, it happened again didn't it. I'm nearly dead again aren't I?"

"**Yes Naruto, you are, but you still live**," murmured a huge red fox from behind the gate.

As he spoke Naruto noticed a difference in the bijuu, "Kyuubi what's wrong, normally your screaming at me for being so reckless and swearing you'll gain freedom?"

"**Naruto, as you know I am the Kyuubi no Yoko, I have lived since the Sage of the Six Paths split the Juubi, I am the greatest and most powerful of the nine bijuu, yet, unlike the other's I have no heirs, no descendants to carry on my name, nothing to leave any mark except fear and destruction I caused while under the control of that accursed sharingan, and with your fight against the last of the Uchiha the seal has begun to consume my Youki in earnest, it had been my hope, however desperate that you would access enough of my chakra for it to bond to you and make you a hanyou, but after your sage training that plan had went down the drain all the chakra I store in your body had been cleared away with the senjutsu chakra. So now my memory is doomed to be recognized as an emblem of terror and destruction**." As the fox finished speaking he closed his eyes and laid his head back on his paws

After about thirty seconds Naruto was able to finally gather his thought, "why can't you have one of your descendants become your heir?, something as old as you must have some children."

"**No, Naruto I am a being made purely of chakra, if I were to attempt to have a child I would have to split myself in half and then it would just be a shadow of my former self**"

"But why me, Kyuubi, I mean I thought you wanted me dead, what were all those death threats and promises of the destruction of all I knew and loved."

"**I was attempting to get you to draw on my chakra and speed along the process, but it failed, so now Naruto what will you do with this dying, old fox? Will you ignore my dying wishes and let me rot within this cage forever mourning my misfortunes until my death or will grant my wish and be become my heir and apprentice, know this though whichever choice you make changes have happened to your body already these changes have already been integrated into your body some of these are that your chakra has been replace by both wind and lightning elemental chakra, what the effects of this will be I have no clue. Also your senses have increased due to our location…"**

"What, we're not in Wave country anymore," Naruto suddenly shouted out, "where are we?"

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes at how the blonde had interrupted him "**if you had simply waited I would have finished, we are at the Crossroads, the area between dimensions, count yourself lucky only three being have tread these places**."

"Really who was it? I know, I know, was it the yondaime hokage he had to be one he was the greatest hokage to ever live." Said quickly not noticing the growing sign of annoyance

Kyuubi shouted **"no you idiot, only gods are allowed to venture here only Kami, Shinigami, and I have travelled here, though I admit he was one of the few who got close. "**

"But you're not a god Kyuubi you said it yourself you are a mass of chakra, just living energy, and what's so important about me being here anyway?"

"**Foolish child**", said Kyuubi while chuckling, "**What are gods but pure unadulterated energy and power, and to your second question, if your powers had not been on the levels of a god then you would been de-atomized by the energy of this room. Gods aren't born Naruto, they are made**."

As Naruto stood there struck silent by his tenants words, Kyuubi continued, "The reason I want you to become my heir is that while I am sealed away I can't perform my duties as the god of change and revolution, I want you to take on my duties as the Prince of Destruction."

Naruto finally getting a grasp on this new knowledge, "Wait prince, I thought you said you were a god, also, if I did take you up on your offer what exactly would I be doing?"

*timeskip-4 weeks* in Perdido Beach

Edilio was running around looking for someone, he had both Breeze and Taylor looking for Sam, he himself was looking for Dekka, just a few hours ago he had got a report from one of Albert's people that he and a few others had seen lightning striking somewhere in the forest, as his mind went through the possibilities he had concluded that somehow it had started to rain in the Fayz somehow, he planned to send the four to investigate it. So far both Brianna and Taylor had agreed to go, but he needed some people with serious power to go in case things went south.

He had found Dekka moving some rubble from Zil's fire when she was done he called her over to him "Hey Dekka I need you to be at my office tonight around seven ok." After receiving a nod Edilio went back to his office to wait for the group to arrive.

When he had all four of them in his office he started "Sam, Breeze, Dekka, Taylor, if you guys haven't heard there were some thunder clouds and lightning out in hunters forest I want you four to investigate it immediately because usually when something new happens in the FAYZ, something really bad follows it."

After listening to Edilio, Sam spoke up" Okay but why are you sending the four of us, shouldn't just Taylor or Brianna go?"

"Well Sam," explained Edilio, "there are two answers to that question, one is if whatever caused the lighting attacks you and Dekka could fight back while Taylor or Breeze reports back about what it is and can do. You will also be looking for a fresh source of water, though Albert likes to believe otherwise, we are running low on drinking water so I want you four to search out a new source of water at Lake Tramonto. You're all leaving tonight, so head out."

_**Qaefeprfvwermfvservlooer'vcneorjkv;oajcfpneofcka;ojdcnoiekmcfpwenefocjqewo**_

Sorry I kinda got this idea stuck in my head and it wouldn't quit bugging me


End file.
